In optical networks, it is desirable to keep optoelectronic components of optoelectronic devices within the network at a stable temperature. Typically, the stable temperature required is lower than the temperature of the environment external to the optoelectronic device, such that the optoelectronic components are required to be cooled.
For example, high power optical network laser packages are commonly placed in racks at high density to reduce the amount of space they occupy. This high density arrangement places a large amount of electrical components in close proximity, which increases the temperature in the surrounding area, external to the laser package. Typically, the external temperature may reach 85° C., or more.
In order to maintain correct operation of the optoelectronic components within the laser packages, the temperature of those components should be kept stable and well below 85° C. For this reason, the temperature of the optoelectronic components within the laser package is accurately controlled.
One method of controlling the temperature of the optoelectronic components is by thermoelectric cooling. A thermoelectric cooler (TEC) is placed in thermal communication with the optoelectronic components and draws heat away from them using the Peltier effect. In order to provide this function, the TEC requires electrical power.